Good Girl or Good Boy?
by Park Chan Gyu
Summary: Seorang gadis yang rela menjadi namja hanya untuk menggantikan sang adik kembarnya masuk ke asrama khusus namja? Apa yang terjadi? ChanBaek/EXO/School Life/Friendship/Romance/GS/ RNR, DLDR!


Tittle: Good Girl or Good Boy?

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, friendship, school life, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: Seorang gadis yang rela menjadi namja hanya untuk menggantikan sang adik kembarnya masuk ke asrama khusus namja? Apa yang terjadi?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

''aku tidak mau!'' tolak namja berumur 16 tahun saat akan dimasukkan ke dalam sekolah khusus namja oleh sang ayah

''tapi appa sudah mendaftarkanmu, Baekho!'' gentak sang appa ketika mendengar sang anaknya menolak kemauannya

''appa, aku remaja yang normal'' balas namja yang dipanggil Baekho atau Byun Baekho

Kedua orang yang memiliki gender wanita dan satu anggota keluarga hanya memandang perdebatan antara ayah dan anak

''kau bisa masuk ke dalam lubang yang salah, Baekho!'' appa yang keras kepala dan anak yang tak penurut, hmm begini jadinya selalu berdebat

''tapi tidak membawaku ke sekolah yang isinya pria pria aneh, appa''

''sudah lah, aku yang akan menggantikannya'' suara gadis yang memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengan Baekho memecah suasana. ke enam mata menatap tak percaya

''MWO!'' pekik ketiga orang yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga

''biarkan aku yang menggantikan Baekho, jika seperti ini terus tak ada yang mau mengalah!''

Ketiga orang yang mendengar saling berpandangan

''kau sedang sakit?'' Tanya Baekho mengecek suhu tubuh saudara kembarnya

''YAK! Aku serius, sayang bukan jika uang yang sudah appa berikan ke sekolah itu terbuang sia-sia'' ujar gadis manis itu

''jika itu kemauanmu, besok kau harus mencukur rambutmu'' pasrah sang ayah, ibunya menatap tak terima ke suami tercintanya

''apa yang kau katakan? Mengirim anak perempuanmu ke sekolah khusus namja?! Jika dia pulang dengan berbadan dua bagaimana?!'' pekik nyonya Byun memandang tajam sang suami

''anakmu yang mau, bukan aku'' jawab tuan Byun seakan tak perduli

''sudah lah umma, aku yang mau'' bujuk sang anak

''Baekho, disekolah umum namamu menjadi Dongho, dan Baekhyun memakai namamu'' beritahu sang ayah sebelum meninggalkan ruangan keluarga. Ibu dari anak kembar yang sudah beranjak dewasa memijit pelipisnya saat merasa pusing

''aku bisa gila'' gumamnya

.

.

.

.

GLUP!

Seorang gadis yang rambut panjangnya sudah dipangkas demi menjadi semirip mungkin dengan sang kembaran yang hanya berbeda tujuh menit dengannya, menatap gugup sekolahan yang akan menjadi rumah keduanya setelah rumah milik orang tuanya. Tangan kananya mengenggam erat koper besar yang berisikan kebutuhannya

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasuki sekolah khusus namja, giginya terus saja menggigit bibir tipis menggoda miliknya. Sekolah itu sangat besar berbentuk huruf 'U' dan juga pepohonan rindang yang berada di samping jalan yang ia lewati. Beruntung pakaiannya sejak dulu selalu disamakan oleh sang adik, jadi itu tak menyusahkannya

''HEI!'' sapa seseorang berlari menuju gadis yang tengah berakting menjadi seorang namja

''o..oh hai'' balasnya gagu, namja pemilik mata panda itu menjulurkan tangannya

''Huang Zi Tao'' gadis bernama Baekhyun dan merubah namanya menjadi Baekho itu agak ragu, tapi dia tetap menjulurkan tangannya

''Byun Baekho'' ucapnya mencoba mengeluarkan suara bassnya yang sialnya sangat sulit, ah dia jadi iri pada adiknya yang sejak kecil suaranya sudah sangat berat dan dalam

''suaramu sangat lucu'' puji namja yang bernama Huang Zi Tao namun sering di panggil Tao, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya_. Itu karna aku yeoja, pabbo._

''dimana kamarmu?'' Tanya Tao merangkul tubuh mungil Baekhyun

''kamar nomor 60, ya 60'' jawab Baekhyun mencoba meredam rasa gugupnya, oh dia harus terbiasa disentuh para namja disini karna yang mereka tau statusnya kini adalah namja bukanlah yeoja

''wah kau sekamar dengan tiang korea!'' pekik namja itu menunjukkan ekspresi berlebihan, Baekhyun mengernyit tanda bingung

''itu Park Chanyeol, dia tower kedua disini setelah Kris ge'' jelas Tao mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kamar yang diberitahu anak baru itu

Mereka sudah berada di depan kamar berangka 60. Tao mengetuk pintu berwarna biru tua tersebut, tapi Tao sudah dipanggil oleh temannya yang tidak dikenal Baekhyun. Pintu itu terbuka, Baekhyun menarik koper besarnya dan memasuki kamar tersebut, baru saja masuk, kepalanya didorong menggunakan jari telunjuk orang yang ada didalam kamar tersebut

''sedang apa kau kesini, heoh? Siapa kau?'' Tanya namja itu dengan suara yang sangat berat, bahkan Baekhyun sempat terkesan mendengar suaranya bahkan Baekho kalah

''a..aku aku anak baru, aku mendapatkan kunci yang bertuliskan nomor 60'' jawab Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya karna tak berani melihat lawan jenis yang ternyata sangat tinggi melebihi namja bermata panda tadi. Namja dihadapannya ini menatap dari bawah sampai atas. Satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan orang itu 'manis'

''siapa namamu?'' Tanya namja itu, Baekhyun baru saja akan mengatakan nama sebenarnya tapi langsung tersadar

''Byun Baekho imnida'' Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya saat memperkenalkan diri

''Park Chanyeol''

''aku sudah tau'' balas Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman manisnya, membuat hati Chanyeol berdebar dengan cepat dia memukul pipinya berulang kali. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya

''kau baik-baik saja…''

''sunbae'' sela Chanyeol, mata sipit Baekhyun membola

''sun..bae?'' ulang Baekhyun dengan nada bingung, Chanyeol mengangguk

''aku lebih dulu disini, dan aku pasti lebih tua darimu'' jelas Chanyeol, bibir tipis milik Baekhyun mengerucut membuat namja yang selalu menganggap dirinya normal mulai tergoda

''bulan berapa kau lahir?'' Tanya Baekhyun tak terima

''November'' jawab namja tiang itu singkat, Baekhyun tertawa mengeluarkan suara yang menurut Chanyeol seperti seorang gadis, sangat lucu

''aku bulan mei, aku lebih tua darimu'' ujar Baekhyun menunjukkan eyesmilenya yang bahkan saudara kembarnya tidak memilikinya sama sekali

''YAK KALIAN MASUK KEDALAM KAMAR!'' teriak seseorang yang suaranya begitu dikenal oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun menengok kearah suara yang begitu melengking. Chanyeol menarik cepat Baekhyun masuk kekamar lalu menguncinya

''huft, selamat'' syukur Chanyeol bernafas lega, Baekhyun bingung karna tiba-tiba dia ditarik begitu saja, lalu mata sipitnya memandang kamar yang tak terlalu luas tapi juga tak terlalu kecil dengan 2 keranjang, 2 lemari berukuran sedang, pintu yang didalamnya terdapat toilet, televisi berbentuk pipih berukuran sedang

Dan satu hal yang membuat gadis berpenampilan namja ini menatap jijik lantai adalah banyaknya sampah berserakan disana. Reflek dia menggulung lengan kemeja yang dipakainya danlangsung saja memunguti sampah yang entah itu sudah berapa lama bersarang dikamar ini. Semua pria memang sama saja. Pikir Baekhyun

Namja yang sudah lama tinggal dikamar berangka 60 itu menatap bingung penghuni baru kamar ini.

''apa yang kau lakukan?'' Tanya Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya diranjang panjang yang khusus ia bawa sendiri dari rumah karna yeah ranjang asramanya tak bisa menampung badannya yang tinggi itu

''membersihkan kamar'' jawab singkat Baekhyun, namja dengan wajah idiotnya mengangguk lalu menidurkan dirinya

''ranjangmu yang itu'' tunjuk Chanyeol ke ranjang yang berada tak jauh dari ranjangnya, rasanya Baekhyun ini menjatuhkan dagunya saat memandang ranjang yang kata Chanyeol akan menjadi tempatnya beristirahat dan membuat mimpi. Sungguh ranjang itu sangat kotor dan juga… dipenuhi pakaian kotor milik namja tiang itu. AARRRGGHH! Geram Baekhyun dalam hatinya

.

.

Baekhyun mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya setelah membersihkan kamar dan membereskan semua barang-barangnya yang ia simpan di lemari. Matanya terpejam. esok pasti lebih berat lagi. Batin Baekhyun bergumam. Dan akhirnya dia tertidur pulas sangking lelahnya

oOo

Malam harinya Baekhyun terbangun saat mendengar ketukan keras. Mendesah, ia merasa terganggu dengan ketukan itu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjangnya dan membukakan pintu untuk melihat siapa pelaku pengetukan

''hai anak baru, aku Sehun, dia Luhan'' sapa orang yang tadi terus mengetuk pintu, Baekhyun terbengong oh nyawanya belum menyatu sehingga masih orang bodoh. Tangan mungil milik namja lain sebelah Sehun –namja yang memperkenalkan diri dengan nada yang lucu. Baekhyun tersadar

''ah ya, Byun Baekho imnida'' balas Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sama seperti tadi dia memperkenalkan diri pada namja keturunan china bernama Tao

''ini aku membawakanmu makanan'' namja berwajah yang tak kalah imut dari Baekhyun itu menjulurkan bingkisan yang mengeluarkan bau sedap. Tangan lentik Baekhyun terjulur untuk menambil bingkisan

''kamsahamnida'' ucap Baekhyun kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya

''tak usah terlalu formal, ah ya kamar-ku dan Sehunnie berada disebelah kamarmu, tepatnya dikamar 59, jika ada apa-apa hubungi kami saja ne'' ucap Luhan –namja bermata rusa dan wajahnya yang seperti seorang wanita

''ne Luhan-ssi'' balas Baekhyun menampakkan senyum manisnya dibalas oleh Luhan. Namja berwajah datar yang hanya berbicara diawal menarik tangan Luhan saat namja manis itu ingin mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Luhan melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan kepada Baekhyun, dan namja yang lebih cantik itu hanya melambai perlahan membalas lambaian Luhan

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar dan menguncinya. Mengamati bingkisan yang dibawanya

''apa itu?'' Tanya seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun segera menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya yang masih memegang bingkisan pemberian Luhan. Chanyeol mengernyit, namun dia tersadar kalau dia baru selesai mandi dan hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah. Area paling pribadi miliknya. Segera dia memasuki toilet yang ada didalam kamar dan memakai pakaian lengkap.

''apa itu makanan?'' Tanya Chanyeol telah kembali dari acara mandinya, namja berparas manis itu memandang ngeri, jantungnya masih berpacu akibat insiden tadi. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menegak bius agar bisa melupakan fakta matanya yang begitu polos kini ternodai(?) oleh tubuh setengah polos milik namja yang sialnya begitu tampan, itu hanya menurut mata sabit Baekhyun

Seolah tersadar, Baekhyun membuka bingkisan berbentuk kotak yang entah apa itu isinya. Mereka duduk berhadapan di atas tikar lembut dan hangat

''woah pizza!'' pekik Chanyeol berbinar saat melihat isi bingkisan itu adalah makanan, mengingat dirinya sangat lapar dan melupakan makan malamnya. Tanpa permisi, namja tampan itu menyomot satu potongan pizza dan memakannya. Baekhyun menatap tak percaya, pria tampan melebihi sang adik dinginnya itu bisa-bisanya memiliki nafsu makan yang banyak

''kau tidak makan?'' Tanya Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh makanan, mata sabit itu mengerjap, menggeleng perlahan

''seketika aku kenyang, kau habiskan saja ne, aku mau tidur'' tolak Baekhyun berdiri kedepan lemarinya untuk mengambil piyama, lalu kaki mungilnya yang dibalut jeans itu melangkah memasuki kamar mandi. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, menurutnya ini keberuntungan, makan enak disaat perutnya tengah keroncongan. Oh indahnya!

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama bermotif strawberry menambah kesan manis didirinya. Chanyeol melihatnya sampai tersedak, cantiknya. Pujinya dalam hati

''apa yang kau lihat?'' Tanya Baekhyun merasa risih ketika mata bulat itu menatapnya seolah ingin menelanjanginya

''hei Baekho, kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis'' ucap Chanyeol, orang yang diajak berbicara hanya membulatkan matanya yang tetap terlihat sipit

''hahaha, banyak bilang seperti itu'' Baekhyun tertawa hambar mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup dan takutnya akan ketahuan bahwa dirinya bukan seorang lelaki, padahal ini hari pertamanya masuk asrama. Chanyeol mengangguk dan masih sibuk mengunyah makanan yang masih belum habis itu

''kau terlalu cantik dan manis untuk dikatakan seorang namja'' ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun menidurkan dirinya dan menutup mata, hatinya berdesir saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu. hmm sepertinya Baekhyun tidak pernah dipuji seperti ini sebelumnya apalagi adiknya huh!

''tapi Luhan juga manis sih'' tambah Chanyeol, langsung menjatuhkan Baekhyun yang tadi masih berada diatas awan, aww pasti sakit. Baekhyun yeoja pantas jika dia cantik, tapi Luhan? Hei dia namja tulen walau tak bisa Baekhyun pungkiri jikalau Luhan itu sangat manis sebagai namja

''hmm'' Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan gumaman lalu segera tertidur

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: aaaaayeeeeeee Gyu datang membawa ff chanbaek gs lagi wehehehe, yang kemarin belum kebayang nih, jadi aku ngepost ff baru deh hihi, semoga suka ya '-')/ oh iya disini kan Baekhyun akting jadi namja, terus diceritainnya dari sudut pandang ketiga, jadi aku tetep make nama Baekhyun bukan Baekho ya ^^

Jangan lupa Review ne ^^


End file.
